


none of this is real

by woa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Extremis, M/M, Poor Tony, Tony's a genius, avenger!loki, dreamscape, kidnapped avengers, only tony knows what's going on, villians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's acting strange. Everyone's forgetting things. No one knows the actual date. What is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	none of this is real

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by 'More Than This by Patrick Ness

“Tony, sweets, are you even listening?” Loki paused and spun on his heel to face Tony.  
Tony was looking at him with an unreadable expression. “Sweets?” Loki asked. Tony’s eyes closed and he pinched his nose. “Loki” his voice was gruff “You don’t remember, do you??” Tony questioned. Loki’s eyebrows rose and he pinched his lips together- both signs that he was confused. “Remember what?” Loki asked. “THIS!” Tony exploded coming up and grabbing Loki by the shoulders. Tony took a breath. “what’s today’s date? what’s the last thing you remember?” Tony asked gently. “Feb. 15, 2013, yesterday we went out to Guccino’s for a Valentine date” Loki looked worriedly into Tony’s eyes. “No we didn’t.” Tony whispered. Before Loki could reply Tony shouted “LOOK I TOLD YOU BEFORE NONE OF THIS IS REAL, NOTHING!” Loki looked like he had been slapped. Tony sighed and sat down on the floor. He took three deep calming breaths, and Loki sat down next to Tony. Gently Loki placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. "What’s not real, what am I not remembering?” Loki asked.  
Suddenly the elevator dinged and out stepped the other avengers. “Ooh what’s going on here. Yoga? Meditation? Quick Bruce! Yoga time!” Clint shouted as they moved closer. “No” Bruce huffed. Tony let out a frustrated yell as he shot up and went to the window.  
“What’s the matter with him?” Steve asked as he sat down on the couch; the others (except Loki) joined him. “I do not know.” replied Loki. “He’s saying that none of ‘this’ is real, whatever ‘this’ is.” Steve turned toward the window “Tony what’s---” he began “What’s today’s date Steve?” Tony interrupted. “Um it’s Dec. 2, 2012” Steve replied, but it sounded like a question as well. Tony turned and open his mouth to speak but Thor beat him to it. “Tis’ not Steven, it is the 3rd of March, 2013” Everyone looked to him. “No it’s September 24th, 2013.” Clint said. Bruce raised his hand slightly “Actually it’s October 31, 2012.” They began bickering; the only two that were silent were Natasha and Tony.  
“Hush, Tony why don’t you tell us what you mean?” Natasha asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked expectantly at Tony. “None of this is real.” he said. “This-” he gestured around the room- “Everything is NOT real.... No listen okay, I've told you this all before, you just can’t remember! This!”- he gestured again- “is a dream- no it’s more of a computer program. Alright.” he took a breath. “We were kidnapped. And we’re in induced comas. THIS ISN'T REAL!” he sank to the floor. “this isn't real” he whispered “and I've told you all before so many many times. And you never remember. So....” a sob escaped Tony. “So I gathered you all here. I made your dreamscapes merge. And you have to wake up. We have to wake up.” He looked at them his eyes wet with unshed tears. 

Steve stood up. “alright, say we believe you, but how do we know? Hmm, how do we know you’re right. How do we know?” And in seconds Tony’s face changed to one of rage. “If this was real could I do THIS!?” Before Steve could blink Tony’s hand was through his chest, holding his heart. Steve gasped and then he couldn't breathe. “Tony, TONY STOP!” Loki shouted pulling on Tony’s arm. Steve gasped as his heart was released. Tony pulled roughly away from Loki. “IF THIS WAS REAL COULD I DO THIS!” Tony’s eyes changed from brown to a glowing blue, his veins began to glow the same color. Tony raised his hands. “IF THIS WAS REAL COULD I DO THIS!!!!!” The walls began to tear apart, the couch and chairs exploded, the windows shattered and the ceiling fell. “THIS ISN’T REAL! WAKE UP!!!!!!” Tony yelled and then the world dissolved into black.


End file.
